


Veni Vidi Vici

by Emriel



Series: Taken [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dark, Dystopia, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Orphanage, Soul Bond, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: The Dark Lord won and succeeded conquering the world. He built the Empire and his will is absolute but long before his reign, he discovers a prophecy about the birth of his equal.Harry thinks he's just another child living in an orphanage for the children of traitors. At the young age of eight, he already knows that something is wrong. He longs for freedom even though it is forbidden. When the opportunity rises, will he take it?





	1. Extraction

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an anime The Promised Neverland. I've always wanted to write a story that explored the Dark Lord's victory. I changed the title because whenever I read on mobile, the title gets cut off, and I quite enjoy what the phrase means, "I came, I saw, I conquered.” The focus of the story is still about Harry chasing after freedom but now more about Voldemort and his Empire as well~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the Dark Lord for the first time. He is offered freedom for a price.

They were prisoners of war. Sons and daughters of all those who opposed the Dark Lord.

They were being punished because they bore the weight of the sins of their fathers and mothers. Their skulls were mounted around their quaint cage as a constant reminder not to disobey.

Memories of them were faint, and yet daily they were reminded that they carried tainted blood, and would never be good for anything but sacrifice. A sacrifice to the pure, and that they must consider it an honor that the Empire even finds good use for them.

Harry Potter was one of the many children in the orphanage. Day and night, they are constantly told to accept their fate. It was not bad at all, and those who have long given in wholeheartedly accept this thinking and simply live their lives to the fullest even though they were living in a _dream_.

It was a veritable paradise, cut off from the rest of the world. He lived in a castle. Around them, there were hills, and a lake. There was even a forest, and occasionally they were allowed to use a broom that could never ever leave the walls.

It was never cold, and never too hot. Sometimes it rained, but they were usually filled with sunny days that made it perfect for running around and playing. They had large rooms, personal servants and fed the best food. They were given gifts, and clothed in a very comfortable white garment.

And yet there was a constant reminder.

There were high walls, and above them, invisible walls that they could cross. Stationed around the walls were soul sucking monsters, dementors, and he’s seen what happened to children who ever dared to run away. They were kissed, and they were alive, in the worst sense.

They slowly deteriorate, and their bodies rot, and they were left in the open.

As an example.

Like the skulls mounted on the walls.

It was a paradise.

Their guardians are taking care of them, like precious jewels. They are spoiled rotten, their beds soft and silky, their baths warm. They are never sick for too long, and they are never without a companion. It was easy to forget that it was all a farce.

It was mercy. Lord Voldemort declared it, and mandated the children must never forget. It was etched in the passages of the castle,

**_For He was Merciful and thus You Live_ **

They can have what they want, except perhaps for freedom.

They learn magic, but only the basic magic, enough to do the small things like make his bed, or shine light in the darkness.

But Harry hated it, every single moment of it.

He could remember, in the vaguest sense, that his parents died of green light, and the monster that they call God, that they praise so highly, was their murderer, and Harry was alive, when he should have died..

Harry Potter had no scar. He is eight, and so full of dreams.

 

* * *

 

They were saying goodbye to Hermione who has officially graduated from the orphanage. She was smiling and proud as their masked guardians said, “She will be useful to the Empire.”

All the two hundred children within the hall chorused, “Long live the Empire.”

Hermione gathered her stuff. A lone brown bag, and a bear. Everyone was trying to hug her and tell her that they’ll miss her. It was unheard of that someone so young would be taken so early but Harry knew Hermione was special. She was the brightest witch of their age, and was exceptional even if at first, she tried to hide it. Their guardians often lamented her “breed”.

But not Harry.

He already had the chance to cry his heart out the day before, because Hermione was his best friend, and he’d rather not cry when she’s about to be taken away to god knows where.

They never return, and from the stories he’d heard from the older children, it’s best not to ask where they go.

Harry took one last glance, and nodded at Hermione who looked as if she was about to burst into tears. She clearly didn’t want to go. He walked the opposite direction, heading for his next class.

 

* * *

 

“Harry, what are you doing?”

Harry looked up and saw his best friend look at him from across the table.

“I’m drawing,” Harry pushed up his glasses and hid his drawing from view.

“Let me see!” The boy leaned from across the table.

“No Ron. It’s private.”

“Show it to me. Come on, Harry.”

Harry shook his head, and grabbed his things. He started running away. Ron chased after him and saw one of the professors, “Professor Avery! Harry’s hiding something! I saw it.”

Ron blinked when the professor leaned down and murmured, “Show me?”

Harry saw this, and ran away. He ran with all his might, opening the large doors and started heading to a spot by the forest.

It could have been several minutes, and he was exhausted, but it was as if there was this boundless well of energy that just made him to want to run away, even when his breathing was coming in short gasps and his heart wanted to burst out of his chest. It was beating so fast. He kept running.

He didn’t really understand it, why he tried to hide such a small thing. It was just a drawing of him flying over a wall. What was so bad about that? It wasn’t like a drawing would get him to trouble but he just wanted to keep it to himself.

In his haste, he tripped on a branch, and closed his eyes, wondering if he’d fall.

He fell, head first, into something not quite hard.

Arms, wrapped around him, and Harry looked up, expecting one of their guardians but he what he saw made him double back.

A tall hooded man with haunting red eyes. Harry felt a chill travel through his spine, and he involuntarily froze, as if he was face to face with a predator.

“Are you alright?” His voice was soft, and lilting.

Harry nodded slowly, wary of the stranger. The stranger took off his hood and Harry felt breath leave him as he looked at a face of an adult man and not just a decapitated head, tracing his features, from the curve of his nose, the angle of his jaw, and smile. His face was pale, and his smile was kind. It was disarming for Harry who’s only interactions with adults were that of masked Death Eaters pretending to be their guardians.

True kindness was unheard of.

“You dropped this,”

His crumpled drawing came floating into view and straightening itself. The stranger slowly turned it to face Harry and Harry felt guilt and embarrassment.

Harry tore it in midair. “Don’t… don’t tell anyone.”

The man smiled at him, removed his glasses and began wiping his face with a conjured handkerchief.

“I’ll keep it a secret if you promise to answer my questions. Don’t cry.”

Harry blinked at this, blind, and wiped at his eyes noticing for the first time that his fingers were damp, “when did… I…”

“Child, what’s your name?”

Harry gathered himself, and fought through the tightening of his throat, “Harry. Just Harry.”

Harry felt compelled to say it, and it was out of his mouth before he could stop himself, as if the earlier discomfort was gone.

“Harry, you have very pretty eyes. Has anyone ever told you that? Come, walk with me. I will show you something special.”

His glasses were placed gently onto his face.

 

* * *

 

 

He walked hand in hand with the strange man. Harry felt as if his head was stuffed and it was a pleasant feeling, as if he was walking around with a large comforter wrapped all around him.

Pretty soon, they were suddenly face to face with the steps of the wall. “Are you sure this is okay, mister? We’re never allowed to go here.” Harry took a step back, unsure. He was ready to run and shout for help.

“Call me Tom, Harry.”

The man held out his hand, and Harry felt his head hurt, unable to pull away. There was something wrong. Terribly wrong.

“Tom, can we go slower… I’m tired.”

Tom looked at him, red eyes narrowing, “then I’ll have to carry you.”

Harry blinked at this and nodded. He didn’t know why he could trust this man so easily. They’ve been warned never to trust strangers, and Harry asked out loud, “Tom… are you part of the rebellion? They told us not to trust strangers… but you don’t seem like you’re… bad. You wear the dark mark on your cloak… so maybe–” “It’s nice to know your guardians are still useful for something. Harry, I’m not a traitor. Far from that. We’re almost there.”

“Where are we going?” Harry yawned, and pressed his head closer to the crook of Tom’s neck.

“You wanted to see what is beyond the wall right? I am simply taking you there.”

Harry immediately felt scared, “No. Stop. That’s not allowed… They’ll punish me… Please don’t take me there.”

“Relax.”

Harry suddenly felt boneless and scared because he could hardly move.

They climbed three floors, and beyond, there was a mirrored room, where Tom wrote a series of runes. Harry could only watch, a prisoner in his own body as a large arc opened and shimmering platform appeared.

 

* * *

 

Once they stepped into the middle, Harry felt as if he would throw up, when everything around him compressed.

They appeared in the middle of a large platform. They were at the top of the wall, and dozens of men and women dressed in dark robes immediately began kneeling on the floor.

Tom waved a hand and they stood up.

“My Lord. Welcome back.”

A woman with curly black hair greeted.

At this he slowly brought Harry down, until Harry found his feet on the floor.

Harry felt a spell wash over and all of a sudden he found that he could move again, but he dared not to. He was intelligent enough to know who this person was.

“How is this year’s harvest?” Tom asked, in a bored tone.

“From the seven farms, we found one that is suitable for breeding and service to the empire. Twenty-one will serve as feed to the magic vault. Would you like to meet them?” The man gestured behind them, and twenty-two children were all wearing the white dress robes of the orphanage. Hermione was unconscious inside a glass tank. Her hair was floating around her and she looked as if she was dead.

Harry almost ran to her, but there was suddenly a hand, tightening around his shoulder. Harry felt his knees go weak. Questions were threatening to burst out of his throat but he knew he shouldn’t say anything. These men and women began talking as if they were nothing but mere cattle.

The rest of the children were bleeding on the floor as various metallic contraptions were slowly being pierced into their skin.

“Good. Come, Harry.”

 

* * *

 

There was an endless abyss on the other side of the wall. It was all an illusion.

Harry stood on the edge of a round platform, and either side of him was darkness. A fall of that height would definitely kill him.

Before him, the Dark Lord smiled cruelly and dared him, “I can grant you your wish, Harry. Here’s a broom, and beyond you, freedom. Come on, take it.”

The broom floated beside him.

It was cold, ice hit his face and he was freezing, with no cloak, or anything to keep him warm. His hands were drying up, and he felt the tears come once more.

“I let you go. Am I not kind, Harry?”

Harry curled on the floor, his teeth were chattering and he tried to hug himself.

“Please… don’t… don’t… kill me, My Lord… I’m s-sorry.”

Harry was shaking, and the Dark Lord frowned, “Harry… I told you to call me Tom, remember?”

Harry hiccupped, “Tom… I don’t… -w-want to… leave. Please…”

“What is this? How merciful do you want me to be, Harry? We have provided everything, to keep you safe, clothed, warm and fed. Is it not enough that I am now granting you freedom? Do you need help? I can push you off. Will that perhaps, make you happy?”

Harry could feel the winds howl but the words cut across the noise, echoing in his head.

“No… no… was… wrong… sorry… please… don’t…”

Harry looked up, and all he could see was the white flurry of snow. He felt heavier, as if he was being weighed down with it, and it was just so. Cold.

“don’t…”

Slowly, Harry accepted that he was just some stupid child who desired freedom too much when he knew he didn’t deserve it. He thought about all the people he’s met. He thought of Ron, and his guardians who cared for him in their own way.

Yes… he’d been ungrateful because in comparison, he was never hurt so severely.

He knew death.

He saw it with the animals. He saw it with the children foolish enough to try to escape.

He knew that being out in the cold… will kill him. There was no other way.

“Please… Tom,” came his small whisper.

Tom smiled, and spread his arms out wide, “Then come here, Harry.”

Harry could feel his vison waning, but he began the slow crawl, towards the Dark Lord.

“Good boy.”

When he reached the Dark Lord, the man caressed his face, combing through his hair before wrenching it upwards, “Know that I will never let you go.” There was a wand that ripped the top part of his robe. The man gleefully cast, “Mosmorde.”

That was the start of a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think on the comments below~


	2. The Givers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees the world outside of paradise, a world unlike anything he was taught to love. The Dark Lord marks him as his equal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been hopping through one idea to another… I’ve got like a lot of ideas in mind and not enough time or inspriation to continue writing them. T_T I’ve also been preoccupied doing art, watching Voltron (because I want to discover what in the name of hell is the Sheith pairing and why is everyone going crazy about it but ended up doing a marathon of 8 seasons in 3 days), and doing some reading. But after watching Voltron, I got so inspired ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ.
> 
> So, this chapter is more of a world building chapter. I’ve always skipped this... just alluding to how the world is a dystopia in many of the stories in the Taken series. I didn't bother painting much of what it looks like and what it feels like living in it and this story will explore that world. I hope you guys like it because I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. If you find any mistakes, let me know :D

It was a sea of grey that met his eyes once he regained consciousness. Beneath his feet, Harry knew he was seeing the world for the first time, and unlike the color of green that he’d come to associate with the Orphanage ‘The Paradise’, all that remained was a bleak landscape.

It was snowing. And the snow mixed with the dust and debris that it snowed black.

Devoid of vegetation. Scorched. A mutilated land with fissures. Abandoned.

The blue sky he’d come to know was a disgusting shade of yellow and grey.

Countless of buildings have toppled over. Nothing alive within sight. They flew low enough that he saw what seemed like roads and broken bridges, all empty except for the black snow.

“Hnggh.” Harry groaned and lifted his head from the pillow he had on the floor. He soon saw Tom and a snake that coiled upon his shoulders. The Dark Lord sat upon a white couch with a smile on his face. It was the very same smile that deceived him.

“Harry, it’s good to see you’re finally awake.” Tom smiled at him and beckoned with his hand.

Harry felt the mark on his chest echo the command. His small body visibly trembled against the call, and he soon found himself crawling across the enchanted floor towards the Dark Lord.

He moaned weakly when he had his face laid upon Tom’s lap and was unable to fight him when Tom began stroking his head like a cat. “How are you feeling?”

“Ugh…”

Soon, Tom lifted Harry up so he could place the boy on his lap. “Drink this.”

Harry felt a vial press against his lips and felt a semblance of his energy remain. Together with this was the clarity of his mind.

Harry froze, especially when arms came to wrap around him. He shivered at the feel of Tom’s magic. It was so dark, and being so near it almost felt as life a thick sludge was covering him. Harry never wished for the comfort of his room back in the Orphanage as much as he did at that moment.

“Are you feeling better now?”

Harry nodded.

“Don’t just nod… answer the question, Harry.”

“…Yes, I do… thank you, my Lord.”

“Call me, Tom. I’ve told you before… Call me by my name.”

“T-Tom… but why…? everyone else calls you my Lord.” Harry was unsure if the Dark Lord was just toying with him.

“Is this because you’re afraid of me?”

A flash of the chasm of darkness entered Harry’s mind.

“You’re the Dark Lord… so I–”

“Good. Remember that fear, Harry… remember that this was your choice. You’re mine now. I take care of what’s mine. I have no reason to hurt you if you’re a good boy.”

“Yours?” Harry shifted his hip and shivered when the Dark Lord caressed his side, nuzzling his face against his.

“Mine. It means I possess your entire being. Everything you are, from your body, your soul, your mind and your heart. You will know the meaning soon enough…”

He recalled the moment when Voldemort forced him to choose between his death or staying with him… This was the first time someone in his life ever got so close. The matrons would never hug him, and their guardians forbade open displays of physical affection. The arms that wrapped around him felt rather ominous but, a part of Harry felt at home there.

As if someone in his head was telling him it was okay that the Dark Lord was hugging him. Except when he thought of his friends… “Hermione… Where is she?”

Harry clutched as his head, feeling a headache.

“That’s none of your concern. If you behave, perhaps I’ll let you see her again.”

“Really?” Harry perked up at the promise of seeing his friend again.

“Of course…”

Tom began petting the snake beside them. “This is Nagini. She’ll be one of your guardians.”

“A snake?”

“She’s incredibly sentient. You can talk to her in whatever language and she’ll understand you.”

It hissed at him and Harry was a little afraid, but Nagini seemed friendly enough. It felt surreal. “Uh… hi?”

Nagini began to wrap around his legs. “W-why… why is she doing that?”

“Relax child, she likes you.”

Harry blinked and resigned himself to being pressed against Tom and his snake. “If you don’t mind me asking… Tom… where are we?”

The room they were in was hexagonal, with a dome above them, that showed the sky. There were white walls that flickered around, and he saw countless other flying hexagon platforms that almost looked invisible, unless he looked closely.

“Remarkable isn’t it? We’ve constructed a safe way to travel through the skies, the same way muggle airplanes used to fly, except that we do not use fuel, but our magic. It’s a lot less instantaneous than using port keys or apparition, but it’s a safer way to travel with my army.” Tom said and smirked.

“But… that’s not… what I asked… this isn’t what the world looks like. I’ve read the books and the guardians told us the Earth was green, not grey.”

“We are flying over the remains of Europe. Look at what the muggles have done to our world, Harry. Perhaps, I should show you instead.”

Tom raised a hand and caressed his face before memories forcefully entered his mind.

 

* * *

 

Upon the Dark Lord’s ascension to the throne, the Wizarding World was forced to rearm themselves for another war, one that they were completely unprepared for. Voldemort used this as an advantage to conquer country after country, and within years, he’s conquered most of the magical societies and yet there were a few who dared fight back.

In a last ditch attempt to save themselves from the tyrannical rule of Voldemort, the rebels broke the Statute of Secrecy and began working with Muggles. And yet muggles merely wanted to put an end to the unknown threat. They thought a species so far above their own who can harness miraculous powers needed to be eliminated.

It became a battle of attrition to see who would last longer, the few wizards under Voldemort’s employ, or the billions of muggles that roamed to planet. Their fighting brought a catastrophe that was unprecedented.

Voldemort brought a plague that was designed to wipe out the existence of those without magic. He summoned creatures from the void, and employed the use of necromancy to revive fallen allies. Against him and his Empire, the muggles fought. And they fought dirty.

The rebellion knew the fighting was getting out of hand, and some even went back to the Dark Lord’s side after seeing what was happening to their people and the world. The muggles sought to harness the same power of magic, after seeing its destructive capabilities that could not be replicated by science. Military leaders sought to weaponize it, and it was not long until the muggles began experimenting with the few wizards and witches under their employ.

Their goal was to attain magic and imbibe their leaders with the same power. They have tried extracting the magical cores but without someone powerful enough to aide them, they have failed, but it was obvious there was an easier way to create super powered soldiers and that was to force the magical people to birth them.

Voldemort condemned these actions and declared that all humans must die or live as their slaves.

Even though the muggles knew of the consequences, they soon resulted to sacrificing their own land in fear of their enemy. Nuclear missiles were fired one after another, destroying the Earth’s landscape. No living being was spared of its devastation, and it was only because of the Empire’s efforts that a few havens survived. They have erected barriers that protected their major cities but not much else survived.

The Empire began the propaganda that they were the rightful rulers of the land, and hatred and fear of muggles grew to a point that they united in the mission to destroy them in order to bring back peace.

Eventually, the Dark Lord’s plague won, but even the Empire suffered heavy losses. His people had nowhere to live, unless they could harness enough magic to drive off the radiation off the planet. Everything outside the barriers turned barren.

Animals either died or turned into beasts. Life was not sustainable outside the walls of the empire… and that was why they resorted to using farms.

The rebellion survived, and unwilling to pledge their allegiance, they and their families were banished to live as slaves, and their children as part of the Farm, or what Harry now knows as the Orphanage.

 

* * *

 

Harry was crying when he opened his eyes.

“You… you could have saved them. You could have spared my parents–”

Tom merely shook his head, “I did not have the energy to waste for those fools who did not share my vision. I used a similar tactic with the muggles… the people were in great need of magic or else we would have not survived what has become of his land. We needed magic, and rituals can only harvest so much… we needed a direct source. Something pure… and something that will live for hundreds of years.”

Harry gasped, wiping his tears and turning around, “Don’t tell me.”

Voldemort grinned, “I had the traitors breed. The results of their coupling were placed in farms… They are spread across the world. Once the cores grow old enough… perhaps when they reach the age of ten, we harvest them… and their bodies become the source of the Empire’s power. All these children owe their life to me. If not for me, they would not exist anyway. You won’t understand it, you’re too young.”

“What if I’m too young!? I demand an explanation. You… what are you doing with us in the farms? What… do you mean by the vault? I want to know where Hermione is going… you told me I’ll see her again.”

“Such a Gryffindor. Your parents would be proud.”

“Tell me Tom. _Tell me_.” Harry forced his magic into the words. Tom chuckled at this.

“That might work on your guardians, but that won’t work on me. But, perhaps, since you’ve shown me a little trick, I’ll let you know that your friend is safe. She will be serving the empire, and she will be sold to the highest bidder.”

“For what?”

“To birth children, or to serve the purebloods.”

“What?” Harry was flabbergasted.

“It is the way of this world.”

“That’s basically slavery. Can’t you save Hermione?” Harry accused. Everything he’s grown to know of the Empire was a lie. Everything.

“I have no reason to do that, Harry.” Voldemort smiled, and never reached his eyes. It was as if the man was toying with him. “If you truly desire to have her with you, then perhaps you can negotiate with her buyer and pay back the sum of money used to purchase her.”

“You know I have nothing… How cruel can you be?” Harry whimpered when the Dark Lord took his hands in his. “I am not cruel… I simply do not care for the life of an insignificant child.”

“And I’m not the same?”

“No… you’re special. You are more than–” “Don't lie to me. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I really do.” Harry grew up being told he had to love the Dark Lord, like all the rest of the children of the Orphanage. Tom merely laughed at his tears, wiping them.

Harry glared at him.

“Hate is such a powerful word, child. But soon, you will understand that everything in this world I built is there for a reason. I’m glad I found you…” There was trace of wonder on the Dark Lord’s face.

“What do you mean, found me?”

The door to their room opened and a Death Eater bows down before them, “My Lord, we have arrived.”

“Come, Harry. Dry those tears. I will show you the Tree of Life.”

 

* * *

 

They approached a structure which was in the shape of an inverted pyramid. It was made of obsidian and it floated in the air. Around it was a shimmering shield, similar to the ones he saw in his memories. It was glimmering… like the protego maxima his guardians would cast, only it felt sentient, almost ephemeral, as if it wasn’t there, but he could feel it in his veins and its intent to protect, as if by stepping down into the structure, he was welcomed with open arms and knew with his entire being that he was _safe_.

There was gigantic tree in the middle with glowing leaves, and its roots stretched down to the earth, miles below them.

On every pillar of the structure, the Dark Mark hung. The walls around Harry slowly dissolved, and soon the rest of the room disintegrated. The Dark Lord carried him in his arms as they descended to the ground.

Within the barrier, it was warm. And yet, Harry could hear the wind howling behind them as snow kept crashing against the barrier, unable to get in.

Harry had to clutch Tom’s cloak when they got down to steady himself. He felt self conscious as they stared at him.

”Long live the Empire!”

Legions of Death Eaters welcomed their Lord, and they all bowed down when the Dark Lord approached. Harry thought they were well over a thousand… and more were coming. He felt dizzy and weak. Any thought of escaping was dashed out, and he was slowly coming to know how powerful the Dark Lord really was… and what it meant when they said he conquered the world.

Harry trailed cautiously behind the Dark Lord, still unsure if he was having a very vivid dream or if it was all a nightmare.

Behind them was a procession of the Dark Lord’s inner circle, and they carried with them twenty-two children, floating and unconscious.

Hermione was nowhere to be found.

They followed the red carpet, and as they passed, Death Eaters would bow, as if looking up to a God, and Tom wouldn’t even acknowledge them. Harry felt his breathing come short. He was gasping. It was too much. He couldn’t breathe–

“Harry, take my hand. We’re almost there.”

Harry stared at the hand, the red eyes. The voice in his head urged him to take it, and so he placed his hand there.

 

* * *

 

The tree grew brighter, and brighter, until they sunk underneath, entering a narrow passage and they descended a spiraling stair case that could only lead them down to its roots.

There were no more Death Eaters to welcome them, only torches that lit an unending path.

Harry grew tired of the walk, but tried not to falter.

“Do you want me to carry you?”

“No,” Harry bit back.

“Suit yourself, child.”

Soon they approached a large door that was decorated with snakes. It spanned twenty meters high. Statues of snakes guarded the hinges, and it looked ominous. He took a step back but Tom held his wrist, tighter.

Harry winced.

From above them, Harry read the words **_The Great Wizarding_** **_Magic Vault._**

“ _Heshaahh hasaaa._ ”

Harry shivered when he heard the words come out of the Dark Lord’s mouth. He knew that the Dark Lord was a parselmouth. They all grew up learning that the Dark Lord had the ability but it was very different from reading about it, to hearing it in person.

A series of groaning sounds followed, and one by one, metallic clicks began. The snakes slithered aside to unlock a door. The passageway trembled, and the door halved itself, pushing into the walls, and began rearranging itself into an archway that revealed to them a dark chasm.

“Let there be light," the witch behind them called out, and one by own, the walls began glowing.

The procession proceeded. And soon enough, what Harry saw soon shocked him. The room was massive. It was easily the size of a castle, and he could not see how far it went.

Before him were thousands of people, and their bodies have all been absorbed by the tree, which pulsed with power. It pulsed green, and blue.

Harry felt sick.

“We must begin the ritual,” Voldemort said coldly.

“Wait. What are you going to do with them? Don’t tell me you’re going to put them inside that tree? Tom!”

Harry broke free from the Dark Lord’s hold. “You can’t do this to them. They’re… they’re just children like me!” Harry looked up and saw that Voldemort was hardly acknowledging him.

He looked at the Dark Lord’s Death Eaters and said, “I grew up in the Orphanage. I grew up reading that the Death Eaters were merciful. This can’t be mercy… when you’re just killing them.”

Tom laughed, “Harry, this is mercy. This way, they will live on, for centuries to come. Their bodies and souls will become part of this tree. Their sacrifice will not be in vain, for in the future… this will allow us to heal the world. You saw what has become of it… now quiet before I decide to punish you.”

“No! No… Please Tom.”

“Crucio.”

Harry screamed, and as he was screaming and convulsing on the floor, he saw as one by one they placed the bodies near the tree, chanting a weird series of words. The tree moaned, and vibrated. The floor beneath them glowed with runes.

When the cruciatus spell ended, Harry found himself spread eagle in the air.

“As for you, Harry, I prepared something special.” Voldemort smiled as he came closer and inhaled his neck. “We will complete the bond… the prophecy _._ ”

Harry was scared. Tom was looking at him in a weird way, as if he wanted to eat him. Voldemort’s wand morphed into a knife, and soon, Harry closed his eyes as the knife descended upon him.

It cut through his wrist, and Tom drank it. Tom did the same to his own wrists, the man sliced through it as if it was nothing. It bled and the Dark Lord began sucking the blood and soon pressed his lips against the struggling eight-year-old, forcing the mark to overwrite the boy's thoughts, demanding obedience for Harry to _swallow._

Both their lips were stained with their blood, and the Dark Lord lapped at the boy’s tears, who was quaking with fear. He kissed the boy once more, his tongue dancing across Harry’s unwilling ones before forcing the mark to ensure his equal participated.

“Harry. We are destined to be together. There is a prophecy that ties us both. With you by my side, I will be unstoppable.”

Behind them, one of the children were woken up, and Tom raised his hand, casting a green spell. Harry gasped, “you killed her… you killed her… you m-monster.”

“From now and for all eternity, Harry… you will be bonded to me, Harry.”

Voldemort grinned, and behind him, he began chanting a spell. The girl’s body twitched, and from her body, something white rose, and the spirt of a child appeared, looking to all as if she just woke up and was unaware of her surroundings.

“Someone… someone please help. I can’t see.” She cried out. “Please. Please have mercy…” She looked at Voldemort, pleading, not unlike Harry… only she was a ghost now.

Voldemort proceeded to cast another spell, and the white wisps of her soul converged into a ball at the palm of his hand. From inside the Dark Lord, a smaller darker mist showed up, and with the help of her orb, it trapped it within.

“W-what… what are you doing?”

“You… you will be a horcrux, my chosen one.”

Harry screamed as Tom placed the ghastly ball next to Harry’s forehead.

It seared a mark, quite unlike the one Harry already had on his chest.

The mark of the lightning bolt.

As Harry was losing consciousness, he saw the bodies of the children slowly be taken in by the roots of the tree which have come to life, curling upon the bodies, and taking it into itself.

And inside Harry’s head, he felt an unworldly voice saying, ‘Thank you.’

 

* * *

 

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself in a very nice fluffy bed, and next to him was Nagini, the Dark Lord’s pet snake.

“ _W-what happened. Where am I?”_ Harry hissed, clutching his head. The room he was in was massive. The fabric of the bed felt exquisite. He could see a thriving city just beneath his window, it was full of lights. The night sky was covered with a shimmering band of gold and purple.

“ _You are in my master’s castle, little one. Master instructed me to keep you in bed if you are to wake."_

Harry groaned at the headache. His forehead felt as if it was splitting in two. ‘wait… how am I even speaking to Nagini.’

Then he recalled the pain of the orb being placed into his forehead, the Dark Lord’s promises. He called him an equal.

“Ahhh! Oh… Merlin… _Nagini… it hurts…”_ Harry panted, and groaned.

“ _It’s master. He’s calling us.”_ Nagini coiled around him, trying to comfort him.

He felt something sap at his energy, and a voice, “ _Harry, my precious soul. Let me borrow some of your strength… after this you must rest. Nagini will protect you._ ”

Harry saw a flash of a battlefield, and suddenly, he saw through the eyes of Voldemort who was floating in the skies, casting a massive curse of green. Below him was a desperate band of rebels. Harry felt Voldemort's rage, as if it was his own, “You thought you can hide him from me in my very own facility!? I have him now and you will not take him from me. You will pay for your crimes Severus! Avada Kedavra!”

Many of them were already dead from the killing curse. He heard the rebels shout, “Pull back! He’s too strong! We can’t last like this. You need to tell Albus. You need to let them know.”

“Expecto Patronum!” A white doe appeared, staggering through the heavens.

“Kill him!”

Death Eaters flew in behind the Dark Lord by the thousands, destroying those that survived the Dark Lord’s attack and more importantly, chasing after a man that suspiciously looked like one of Harry’s guardians.

The vision ended and Harry felt himself growing weaker, and his bones hurt, the room began to blur. He felt Voldemort continue to take his magic. Continued to suck it dry, until it hurt to breathe.

“ _No. Stop… It hurts, Tom… please. I can’t… no more.”_

 _“Give me Power, Harry._ ”

Harry felt something within him answer the call and everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks everyone for the kudos and comments. It inspires me to keep posting. I mean, I’ll always write, and even now I still write a bunch of stories that I haven’t bothered posting here but it does help to get feedback. Sometimes I’m still floored that people read my work.
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter~ I'd love constructive criticism too :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [IceyGemini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini) for making this [fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437312) of the tree of life.


End file.
